This invention relates generally to an improved aspirating and flushing surgical device and method designed to safely and efficaciously remove fluid, tissue and minute living organisms from within enclosed human body cavities. Specifically, this invention and its embodiments relate to an infertility procedure and apparatus whereby human eggs (ova) are surgically removed from the female ovary for use in in vitro fertilization (IVF) procedures.